Once up on a time in Stark Tower
by Terrenis
Summary: Tony is all alone on New Year's Eve, except for Thor, who has a friend over. Little does he know that his small crush on the thunder god will be returned that night…Thor/Tony with Eric Northman thrown in...Implied M/M/M sexual content, but nothing explicit!


-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

Once upon a time in Stark Tower

-`҉҉´ -`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´

By Terrenis

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

A/N: Tony is all alone on New Year's Eve, except for Thor, who has a friend over. Little does he know that his small crush on the thunder god will be returned that night…Thor/Tony with Eric Northman thrown in…

Warning: nosy Tony, sexual content, but nothing explicit…

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

New Year's Eve.

Stark Tower, NYC.

-`҉҉´ -`҉҉´- ¤*¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´

Tony was bored. It was New Year's Eve and instead of throwing the fanciest party in New York, the engineer was sitting alone in his large living room and watched TV while slowly emptying one whiskey bottle after another.

The other inhabitants of Avengers Tower had their own ways to welcome the New Year. Pepper and Bruce, the new dream couple, were attending a private party, thrown by one of Pepper's many friends, while Clint, Natasha, Cap and Phil, who had been apparently not as dead as they had thought, had gone to the annual SHIELD party. Tony could have gone, too, but really had no nerves to deal with Hill and Fury.

And Thor…well, he had no idea what Thor was doing right now. But it seemed that he had brought a friend back with him earlier. Tony had only caught a glimpse of him, but had to admit that the male wasn't unattractive. He was also tall and blond, a bit on the pale side, but not as muscular as the god.

Nevertheless he couldn't help but being a little bit jealous. Ever since the Manhattan incident, his break-up with Pepper and Thor's return four weeks ago, his thoughts strayed more often to the deity. Their first encounter might have been a little bit rough, but once he had come to know the Norseman better, he thought of him as a really great guy – at least as long one didn't mention his crazy little brother. Not to mention that Tony felt somehow attracted to the divine being.

So what was he doing now? Well, there were certainly ways to find out.

"JARVIS, what is Thor doing at the moment?" he asked his AI.

"_Sir, Master Thor is enjoying himself with his friend at the moment!" _

"What do you mean by 'enjoying himself'?"

"_Well, it's hard too explain, sir. But I'm sure he doesn't want to be disturbed right now."_

"Stop beating around the bush, JARVIS!" Tony growled impatiently.

"_I'm sorry, Sir. But that's Master Thor's private matter!" the AI answered._

The billionaire let out a frustrated growl. JARVIS could be so stubborn sometimes, just like him.

"Well, then I have to investigate myself." He said more to himself. He stood and then slowly made his way to the elevator, selecting Thor's floor on the panel. It took the elevator only a few seconds reach its destination.

Stepping out of the floor, he could immediately see that the main living room was empty. But he could hear some strange noises coming from the bedroom. Thinking that the god could be in trouble, Tony tiptoed to the bedroom door and put his ear at the door to see if he could hear something.

The noises suddenly stopped and before he knew what was happening, the door was thrown open, Tony stumbled back and when he looked up, he was facing Thor's friend, Thor's very naked friend, who looked ready to eat him alive any moment.

"Is there any particular reason why you disturb our fun?" he hissed.

Tony's brain still looked for the right words to say, but when he glanced past Eric he knew what kind of he had disturbed.

Thor was lying on his bed, also nude, his body flushed and sweaty, and he had the hugest erection the billionaire had ever seen. But wait…was the god rubbing it against Mjölnir? According to the small sparks that danced all over the god's body, he was doing something like that. That sight alone was so…hot. He really wished he could join, ravish that divine body, let himself be filled up with Thor's, ahem, hammer…

"Thor, your friend is staring at you. Shall I throw him out?" the blond man asked without taking his eyes of Tony.

The god stopped his ministrations for a moment and his face lit up at the sight of the billionaire.

"Friend Tony, you're still here. That's great. Let him in, Eric!" the god purred – yes, he really purred.

Tony could barely blink, before Eric grabbed him by the tie, pulled him in, slammed the door shut, threw the engineer on the bed next to Thor and then pinned him down, all done with inhuman speed within seconds. Tony was shocked. It looked like Thor's friend was no ordinary human, maybe a mutant or something similar.

"Can you tell me one good reason why I should let you live? No one disturbs me and Thor." Eric hissed at him, suddenly exposing two very large fangs. Tony almost giggled hysterically. A vampire – Thor's friend was a freaking vampire. That was just awesome.

"Let him be, Eric! I'm sure Tony was just lonely!" Thor said, running his free hand lovingly through Tony's dark hair. The billionaire sighed happily. He liked, no, loved that feeling of Thor being so close to him.

Thor chuckled and exchanged meaningful glances with Eric, until the vampire finally sighed and let go off Tony, instead laid next to the billionaire, so that he was kind of sandwiched between the two of them.

"I'm certain that we could do something to change that!" the sudden peaceful Eric suggested.

Needless to say that the New Year's Eve fireworks outside weren't the only ones that night. Thor and Eric undoubtedly ensured that.

And as the New Year started, Tony was sure that their future (working-) relationship would be way more prosperous than ever.

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

The END!

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

I hope you like my little ficlet. I wish you all a Happy New Year and we'll see each other again in 2013.


End file.
